Death's Diary
by Fierce.Of.Mind
Summary: Through my long existence, after the appearance of the souls, I have collected many and returned them to our realm. While they were mortal some came to fear me, others welcomed me. I took killed and killer, young and old, wise and foolish. Many people passed at my hands. I am Death.
1. Chapter 1

Entry 1

I believe at one point, we didn't exist- my siblings and I, but it is hard to imagine such a thing because we have always seemed to… be.

Even before the existence of sentient creatures we were there. At that point we had no names, and seemingly no purpose. We wandered through the vast place we found ourselves- not really corporeal, not really traveling either. It felt like we spent an endless amount of time just there, of course, back then such a… mortal thing as time didn't exist- wasn't even comprehensible to us. Eventually we found ourselves no longer alone in the place we were.

The things came into existence, much like we must have- and yet they were lesser, not in a bad way, but it was obvious to us that these things were different. There were not that many in the beginning, yet still more than us. We studied them, for nothing like this had happened since our own 'births'. We discovered while these things were lesser than us they had one thing that made them special: Potential.

The things were ever growing, shrinking, changing in numerous ways. Some glowed brightly, while others did not. Some became dimmer and others brighter. They were so fragile compared to us, and yet we who had been unchanging since we came into being found them to be fascinating. We decided to call them Souls

Two of my siblings became particularly captivated by the souls. They decided to give them a place to grow more than they did here, but they also worried about harm coming to the new beings and so we combined our power and created a new place for them. The corporeal, or physical realm it would become known as. We fashioned shells to house the souls so they would still be safe.

The first shells were rather simple, but with the souls they became conscious. We stepped back and watched as they went about. The souls seemed to have no memory of us or the realm we resided. Still we watched them, we felt ourselves guardians of the souls, responsible for them in this place we had made for their use. We watched as the souls grew by leaps and bounds like my two siblings had hoped, and as they grew and changed we found ourselves surprised by the fact that we also changed- if only a little.

The souls eventually became sentient in their shells, they expanded and limited the world around them with labels and names; they learned and felt emotions that we had never encountered before, and because we watched them so closely we learned to feel too- but we were all rather fixed and hard to change, as a result, while the souls felt so many different emotions to such a degree that it astounded us, we could only truly feel one.

-[XXXX]-

**A.N~ So this is kinda a weird idea I had. The title is self explanatory, and most of the chapters will be brief like actual diary entries. I plan to upload in blocks of a few chapters, to balanced it out. Harry and them won't feature too prominently in this story- this is more of a prelude to what's to come. Like a prequel and stuff. So ya, enjoy.**

**Also I'm a college student, with a lot of hours and other stuff, so I'm not sure I'll regularly update, in fact I make no promises, I might go a while before I do post, but try not to worry- I don't really quit.**

**I am quite new to the writing fanfic scene to please bear with me on this stuff, reviews are more than welcome, so are PMs.**

**Finally, I do not own Harry Potter (cause if I did he would have been a total Slytherin, and not some Light Pawn)**

**Enjoy! Fierce out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Entry 2

The emotion we learned shaped our treatment of the souls- the ways in which we would interact with them, and eventually they came to name us like they had named the realm we'd made for them. I learned forgiveness. Since the souls did not remember us or our realm, they also did not recognize each other. They hurt and harmed each other, did terrible things- abused and neglected the gifts some of my siblings had given them, to help in corporeal realm. Yet when the time came I helped them all return to our realm to rest and settle until they were ready to be 'reborn' again. They gave me many names over their eons and centuries, but lately I am more commonly known as Death.

One of the two siblings who had become fascinated by the souls learned the feeling of wonder, and shared this in her gift to the souls. They called her Magic, and with her blessing did many wondrous things.

The other sibling who had taken to the souls picked up the feeling of curiosity. It was she who would direct and guide the paths of the souls, simply to see what happened. Maybe with a plan, maybe not. She came to be known by many names, but more commonly she was Fate.

My last sister, the one we consider the youngest- even though we are all the same age, relatively speaking (if we aged) - learned playfulness, enjoyment of the game. From the paths Fate forged she would help or hinder the souls along. She and Fate came to butt heads, and often started competitions to try and affect the souls a certain way. To the mortals she became known as Lady Luck, or just Luck.

My brothers, who we all considered twins, even if we came into existence all at once, learned boredom and safety respectively. One wanted constant change to alleviate his boredom. He got on closely with Luck, and they would both enjoy themselves on stirring things up for good or bad, it didn't matter. To the mortals he became Chaos.

My last sibling capitalized on the soul's feelings of safety and security, and he endeavored to help the souls maintain this emotion. Because of Chaos' ever revolutionary attitude the mortal forms of the souls often times feared change because they did not know if what would come of it was good or bad. So he worked to keep things going as they were, frequently pairing with Fate to make it happen. He became known as Order.


	3. Chapter 3

Entry 3

Together we worked to help the souls with their Potential. Every once in a while new souls would be born and we would send them to the other realm to grow with the others. Rarely two souls would be born connected and remained that way always. These became known as soulmates to the mortals, and when the two souls finally met on the mortal plane it was usually a passionate affair of hatred or love, but always they were drawn together, Fate made it so, and even Luck and Chaos wouldn't go against it.

At the end of their mortal lives I would collect the souls and bring them back to our realm so they could 'rest' assimilate their old life and prepare for a new one- for we discovered that once they returned to our realm, not only did they remember us, but also their experience on the mortal plane, but once they went back they forgot again- in this way they continued to grow.

In the realm we created, time for the mortals appeared to flow in one direction, but from our realm it was more of a big ball of wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff **(A.N.~ Yes I DID! Go Doctor Who!)**, and we placed the souls When they were needed. Soon it came to be that some of the older souls were able to remember a little of their other times in the mortal realm. The ones who caught glimpses of the 'future' became Seers and Soothsayers, while those who had flashbacks of the 'past' were named Psychics and Mediums.

Through my long existence, after the appearance of the souls, I have collected many and returned them to our realm. While they were mortal some came to fear me, others welcomed me. I took killed and killer, young and old, wise and foolish, sick and healthy. Many people passed at my hands.


	4. Chapter 4

Entry 4

The first soul I returned to our realm was in the body of a small girl, a child really. It was before the time of civilization. The vessels we had created were scattered about in small families. There were no structures towering over the land as it would be many, many eons from now. Everything was wilde and new- young. The girl, she died of starvation, her parents as yet lacking the knowledge to gather enough food to feed her and themselves.

I gathered her Soul to me and we returned together to our realm, which would later become known as the After Life, Heaven, Hell, Nothing, Everything, Astral Plane, Limbo, and so so much more. The Soul would later be reborn years further from its first vessel, into the body of a boy. Even without memories, an echo of that past life must have remained for in its new life the Soul planted the seeds of Agriculture for humanity and many did not die of starvation.

**A.N~ Yay, new set up for you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

Entry 5

There was a man who would stand at the head of a great Empire, he would become mad with power and conquest; however, there were those in his government who conspired against him. Many saw the danger, and tried to counsel him. In the end this man ignored the warnings of friends and stood alone before his betrayers. He soon after fell into my grasp.

He would be born again, millennia before the birth of his empire, as the mother of two sons. She would teach them the value of humility and honor. They never feared betrayal from each other for she raised them to never even give thought to such ideas. Her sons were the best hunters of the tribe, for they always worked well together, and in this way they earned prestige. This prestige gave them power, and over time that power gave rise to that same great Empire.

**A.N.~ 3 guesses who this soul is...**


	6. Chapter 6

Entry 6

The first hint of war came early to the world we had made, it was such a singular act but it would prelude the devastating massacres to flow throughout history. War after war would ravage the world for this one act: the first murder. It began as two brothers fighting when the eldest struck the younger a fatal wound and watched him perish. I accepted the Soul, as I would accept all Souls, even the soul of the Killer. It would take both Souls time, of which in our realm there is no real measure, to heal- to kill or be killed leaves heavy marks.

When they were reborn, into different times respectfully, my siblings and I were surprised. It seems impressions stay with the soul, for the Killer created law, and we sensed from him a regret with no origin- at least not in that life. His code was simple, an eye for an eye, hurt and be hurt. His laws would shape civilization and humanity further.

The Killed was placed hundreds of years away from the Killer, and yet the imprint of being murdered had not fully lifted. He gathered a great army, for in his time there were such, and swept across the land on horseback determined never to feel so weak again, to never fall to another man- to instead have others fall to him. Though the man did not know, the soul remembered.

**A.N.~ Who were the brothers and who did they become? XD**


	7. Chapter 7

Entry 7

The first beings my sister granted her power where not of the race that would soon predominate the planet. They were the elves and the dwarves, centaurs, merpeople, nymphs, and goblins, and many more, but not human- not at first. They were the vessels of lighter souls, the brightest. For she gifted her magic to the Soul, and once given could not take it back. The power of Magic in each Soul depended solely on her favor. My siblings and I called them the Blessed.

In the end war came, and there were not enough of those races to house the Blessed, and so we placed them in human vessels; however, with the Magic they burned too bright and the vessels failed to live long. Our sister Fate resolved our problem, it was in the blood that the body would be able to last, and so humans began to mingle with the other races and Wizards and Witches came into being.

**A.N.~ So, the questions I asked at the end of the last two entries... if you answer correctly there might be a surprise...**


	8. Chapter 8

Entry 8

Only from a bloodline of Magic can a Blessed Soul have a human vessel. It need only be a drop, for the Magic to take. Generations could go by without the reintroduction of Magical blood, and still a Blessed could be housed in that vessel. Witches and Wizards forgot their heritage, (as my siblings and I learned early on was quite common) and misunderstood what was remembered. They persecuted those they believed came from solely human lines, forgetting that for the Blessed it was impossible.

We soon learned that it was possible for an Unblessed to be housed in a vessel of the bloodline. It was Chaos and Luck messing around again. The Magical humans were baffled, and soon termed those without Magic's Blessing, 'Squibs'. Many were cast out back to the pure humans, or 'Muggles' as they would be called, and so the bloodlines spread.

**A.N.~ well that's the end of this set. Shout Out to all the people who Fav/Followed my story, Thank You Guys So Much! (As well to those who reviewed)**

**Just to remind ya'll, this is a Prequel to something else I have planned/am-working-on/making-up-as-I-go-in-my-head; however the second story won't be from Death's perspective, but Harry's- it may switch to over people too... I haven't really gotten that far yet... For now that's all your gonna get... you'll just have to wait and see XD.**

**P.S.~ it's about 3 in the morning now, so I'm gonna post these then reread them tomorrow and prob find a couple of typos (it always happens)**

**Fierce. Out.**


	9. Chapter 9

Entry 9

The first time I collected a large number of souls was not because of war but disease. I choose it as my first as opposed to the other moments in history when a great number of souls needed to be collected simply because it was named after myself, and I found it slightly humorous. Nearly half of the population in the place called Europe, where the majority of Blessed resided, died from sickness. It was a busy time for me, but such times are always hectic points- so many to be returned to our realm all at once. The Blessed were unaffected due to the strength in the blood of their vessels, but many humans passed along into my hands.

Some of those souls would become the first healers during the earliest times before people gathered together and formed cities, or they became the greatest advancers of medicine, well known doctors centuries from the time of the sickness. Others would remain imprinted with the fear of illness and endeavor to remove all chances of disease in their next life- barely living at all. Other Souls recovered enough to show no real signs of having endured the plague and when they were reborn into a new life they continued on seemingly unchanged.

**A.N.~ Well a new set! But no one guessed who the people I was referencing were. *sadface* I had Cain and Able who became Hammurabi and Genghis Khan respectively. Then there was Julius Caesar who became the mother of Romulus and Remus (yeah I went back a corrected it from four sons to two- my only worry is the timeline might be a little wacked off course, but oh well, I like it this way more)**


	10. Chapter 10

Entry 10

The first pair of mated souls that came into being intrigued us. We could see their connection, where the other souls all stood alone it was as if these were two and one, complete but apart; however, they were not exactly identical. In all our existence no Souls have ever been 'born' truly identical. These two, the First Pair shone brightly but with different flames. One held the flame of justice and rightness- leadership, as we had seen it named by those in the mortal plane. The other held the spark of innocence and protectiveness and a fierce loyalty just waiting to be tapped.

We knew as soon as the two Souls came into being they were to be Great. And for the first time we wondered… Where had we come from, where had the Souls? Was there perhaps an even greater force than us spinning things into play? We did not know, nor had we the means of discovering the answers so we continued guarding the Souls, helping them grow.

We were about to place the Pair when my sisters Fate and Magic spoke up. They explained their plan, what needed to happen. We had already decided to place the Pair in the Middle times, when the world we had created would need someone to Lead, to move Humanity forward and begin the ages we knew to come. A great kingdom would rise under them, one known through the history of the mortal plane, for all time.

However, Fate explained to us that far down the line from this time a man would rise up. He would kill millions in cruel terrible ways if not stopped. A war would descend to engulf the whole world we had created and even the Blessed would be effected- it was her plan to have the leader in the Pair rise against this man and stop him before the toll became too much and too many were lost, and we agreed. We did not want so many souls to go through such a thing, it would take them long to recover.

Fate further explained the crux of her plan, for the leader to succeed, the innocent would need to remember, and know- to recognize the Greatness in itself and its other half so together they could push back the darkness what would swallow the world. If the innocent was reborn- they would not remember and so would fail.

**A.N~ Come on guys, some one please be able to tell me they know who these to are! I know I give no names, but...**


	11. Chapter 11

Entry 11

Here Fate turned to me, and I understood what was asked. They wanted me to not collect the Soul of the innocent, to let it stay in the mortal realm until the leader could come again. Here I argued. For while the Souls continued to live on strong- their vessels burned out. The tide of time wearing them to dust. It would be cruel to leave a Soul to such a fate- trapped in the mortal plane without a vessel and without its other half.

Magic spoke next, she told us she had gifted the innocent with more Power than any of the Blessed before, he would be the greatest of them all. Her Gift flowing through him would stay the time of the mortal realm and leave no mark on his vessel. She further explained that she would give the innocent the most important gift of all, Hope. She would leave a message for her Blessed, a prophecy as it would be known, and in it would the innocent know that it would see its other half again.

After this I agreed, for I had seen the power of Hope in the souls- almost as great as their Potential. So the First Pair was born, and in time I took the leader, but left the innocent just as Fate and Magic had planned, and after the Leader had recuperated we placed him When we he was needed, but none of us could have foreseen the travesty to come.

**A.N.~ I hope someone can guess who they are- actually you might hate me for what I do to them, but its important that it happens, you guys just don't get to know what 'it' is yet. (I hate myself a little for what I'm gonna do to them, but the show must go on...or fanfiction... or what ever)**


	12. Chapter 12

Entry 12

We watched as those Magic had Blessed used their gift. In the first days, when things were still new and they remembered- they thanked her and took great care to respect not only herself but the gift she had given them. But as years passed and centuries came and went- the flow of time wiped away the knowledge of their origin and the beginning of their gift. In fact, many forgot their Magic was a gift at all- only the staunchest believers passed those older ways of respect to the next generation, and those that passed it on to the next dwindled with each passing millennia. (My siblings and I had long since been passed into myth, not many remembering that we are more than figment until they return to our realm.)

Soon they forgot to see Magic as a sentience in its own right and used it as a tool. Indeed it was, but it was also so, so, much more. The Wizards and Witches began to neglect their connection with my sister, and though her Gift could never be taken from them the connection was important and their Power began to weaken as the connection did. Things became worse when they began to separate Magic into different categories, into Light and Dark, good and evil, when no such thing existed. My sister, and her Gift just were, she was boundless power, not meant, as none of us are meant, to be constricted. Her Gift was meant to be used, allowed to grow and flourish into new areas of wonderment.

But as they divided her Gift, and banned the use of certain branches for being 'Dark' and evil, her connection to the Blessed grew weaker, as the Magic she had filled the world with was abandoned and forgotten, left to eventually fade away. Slowly our sister was being pushed from the world we had created. We did not want this to happen, and so we came together and devised a way to hopefully return Her and her Gift into the world.

If the Wizards and Witches were so determined to divide our sister's Gift, then we would give them Lords and Ladies tasked with uniting the two sides and keeping the balance. Magic would pick these individuals herself and create a special connection with them, it would be their task to guard her Gift, and lead the other Blessed back to the old ways.

**A.N.~ Well that's it for this set, I think these might be getting kinda longer... Cool!**

**Well things are picking up... my plans are progressing...**

**Reviews are more than welcome! And appreciated! Thanks to those who already have Liked/Reviewed! You guys give me hope.**

**This set is for my sister who is totally following this story and has been yelling at me (from a distance since I'm at college) to post the next chapter. Love ya Gorgeous! :3**

**Anyway, there is no beta for this story so all typos are me since I'm the on proof reading and all that.**

**Till next time. Fierce Out.**


	13. Chapter 13

Entry 13

For a while the Lords and Ladies seemed enough. Magic surged again in the world, Light and Dark working together again in harmony, but there came a pair who abused their power, who gathered around them a handful of others. They did not care for the balance, for their duty, their responsibility to the other Blessed.

This pair and the others they had gathered around them cared for only one thing: Power. They took my sister's gift and perverted it and somehow managed to tap into our own as well. What they birthed in their quest for Power was a horror even to us. They twisted and abused the making of the world we had created for them and created the first true monster.

**A.N.~ A new set appears after all this time! I won't apologize because I did warn in the first chapter that I wouldn't regularly update; however, I did say I wouldn't quit- and I haven't.**

**I am happy about all the reviews I've received! People trying to guess who in history I'm alluding to... I just makes me smile XD**

**Sooooo, in case you haven't guessed, or maybe guessed wrong... the First Pair of mated Souls was Merlin and Aurthur! I luv that show! (However I am sad about what I have planned for them... you'll see soon, not in this set, but soon.)**


	14. Chapter 14

Entry 14

Those things… those monsters… were true horrors; their creators did not even realize the true breadth of what they had done, but we, my siblings and I, were absolutely dismayed. The mortals called them Dementors. They sucked out Souls, but what the mortals did not know was that those Souls… none of us could reach. I could not return those Souls to our realm. They were lost to us- trapped in those fiends.

We could not destroy the Dementors without risking the Souls they had 'eaten'. Hundreds and thousands of Souls were trapped. Unable to help them, my siblings and I grew angered. We who had long watched over the Souls, guarded them, and built this world for them to grow- had failed to keep these Souls safe. As more Souls were fed to the Dementors we became more angered, and even I, whose primary emotion was forgiveness, could not absolve those who had abused our gifts. So we Cursed them.

**A.N.~ So this group of bad people is NOT alluding to anyone in history. I know I usually do that with all the others, but this Lord and Lady and the people who created the Dementors are just ambiguous bad guys... So no need to guess.**


	15. Chapter 15

Entry 15

As long as Souls were trapped by the byproduct of their greed… the Dementors… that group, those handful of Souls… would know no rest. They would not be allowed back to our realm, and when their vessels failed due to time I would not collect them. They had no choice but to Linger. All throughout time, at each point their Soul had been reborn and then died… I left them.

Without a vessel, and with nowhere to go their Souls Lingered. The Witches and Wizards named them Ghosts for they appeared as phantoms of their vessel. Every magical Ghost throughout history truly only the Souls of a handful who believed themselves above us.

Magic herself striped the Lord and Lady of their rank. She could not take back her gift completely but they were no longer so closely connected to her, and afterward she was hesitant to choose any new Lords or Ladies. The cycle, the balance had been broken, and the harmony between the two sides shattered.

**A.N.~ So that's all for this set; things are stepping up.**

**Thank you to all the people who have Favorited/Followed/Reviewed my story, Love you guys!**

**Fierce Out.**


End file.
